Forbidden Secrets
by Twitchtail
Summary: There are secrets in all the Clans, even the ones that seem innocent. When Mistypaw of ThunderClan falls in love with a cat of another Clan, will they all be revealed?
1. Alliances

**I wrote this story years ago. I recently found it and am working on rewriting and editing it, although only the first few chapters could be salvaged, the rest were horrible and I'm starting from scratch with those. So please enjoy my story, Forbidden Secrets.**

Alliances: (only has the descriptions of the cats that have a part in this story)

_**ThunderClan:**_

**Leader:** Fernstar- light brown tabby she-cat

**Deputy: **Mintears

**Medicine Cat: **Cherrytail App. Smoothpaw

**Warriors:**

Whitefur- An impatient white cat App. Mistypaw.

Mossfur

Willowclaw

Thunderquick- a mottled brown she-cat App. Marshpaw

Swiftclaw App. Snowpaw

**Apprentices:**

Mistypaw- a blue she-cat with fire-like orange eyes

Marshpaw- a brown tabby tom, is in love with Mistypaw

Snowpaw

Smoothpaw

**Queens:**

Brindletail

**Elders:**

Lightningstripe

Gentalbreeze

_**ShadowClan:**_

**Leader:** Darkstar- jet black tom, very vicious

**Deputy: **Clawpelt

**Medicine Cat:** Amberpelt

**Warriors:**

Shadowice

Leopardwhisker

Smokeheart- gray tom

Twitchtail- gray tom with white paws and belly

_**RiverClan:**_

**Leader:** Volestar

**Deputy: **Vinepelt

**Medicine Cat:** Rivershine

**Warriors:**

Browntail- brown tom with a darker brown tail

Rockfoot

_**WindClan:**_

**Leader:** Mousestar

**Deputy:** Crystalclaw

**Medicine Cat: **Slashedtail

**Warriors:**

Windfur

Owleyes

Sandpelt- light orange, almost yellow, she-cat

**I realize that some of these names start with the name of the clan that they are in, this has to do with a story that happens in the past that I will write eventually.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Secrets**

**Chapter 1**

Young Mistypaw woke up one day in the middle of newleaf. As she woke, her mentor Whitefur, called to her, "I want you to clean the elders den, and check their pelts for fleas."

"She did all that last time, and the time before that, and the time before that!" Marshpaw, Mistypaw's best friend, complained for her, having just returned from the dawn patrol.

"Fine, then you can do it for her, hope Thunderquick doesn't mind," Whitefur responded. "Now Mistypaw, let's go to the sandy hollow.

Marshpaw opened his mouth to complain, but then he stopped because he really didn't want to bother Whitefur, who always acted as though she had just fallen in the river.

"Thanks," Mistypaw whispered in his ear.

"No problem," he replied softly.

Mistypaw and Whitefur walked to the sandy hollow in silence. The cats both sat down, the Whitefur spoke, "I want you to run at me. I will lunge at you, and you need to dodge me. Then attack me from behind."

"Okay, I'll try," Mistypaw responded, then ran as fast as she could to get behind her mentor, and forgot to dodge. She realized this at the last second and quickly dropped back and swerved to the other side. Then she attacked.

"Well done, I suppose. Don't think I didn't notice that you forgot. But besides that, with your speed, you were able to dodge faster than I could think of a new move to try to stop you. Congratulations," complemented her mentor.

Mistypaw purred in happiness, a compliment from Whitefur was a rare gift.

The bracken rustled and Thunderquick, Mistypaw's mother stepped out, followed closely by Marshpaw. They both had a look of urgency on their faces.

"Marshpaw said you would be here," quickly mewed Thunderquick. "Shadowclan has attacked us at the border. Fernstar wants us to fight. Hurry!"

The four cats then sprinted off to the ShadowClan border.

**The shortness of this chapter bothers me, but longer chapters shall follow, eventually! Please continue reading, and please review! Feedback is appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Secrets**

**Chapter 2**

When the four cats arrived at the fight, Thunderquick and Whitefur dove into it right away.

Marshpaw looked at Mistypaw and asked, "Would you fight by my side. This is our first battle, and these cats look mean."

"Sure!" she replied, she was happy he had suggested it, the cats did look mean, and scary.

They then plunged in to the battle, the first cat they ran into was a tabby female. "Oh look, two little tiny apprentices, this fight will be fun. How long you been out of the nursery, little girl, half a moon?" the cat taunted before leaping at Mistypaw, the smallest of the two. Mistypaw rolled to the right and raked her claws along the tabby cats belly. The cat fell to the ground, startled by the young cat's quickness.

"This is for calling us little," yelled Marshpaw, bitting the cat's hind leg.

"And this is for making fun of my size," replied Mistypaw, clawing out tufts of fur from the cat's shoulder.

The ShadowClan cat ran away into the bushes yowling.

Unexpectedly, another cat jumped from the fray of fighting cat onto Marshpaw. Mistypaw dragged it off by it's tail and helped her friend to his feet. Injured, he ran away leaving her alone against the gray and white ShadowClan tom.

She looked at the cat's face and was upset when he didn't show any signs of frustration at having just been beaten, sorta, by an apprentice. The cat jumped at her, startling her awake. She just barely dodged in time. She noticed another look in the cat's face as he landed on the ground, a look she often saw in Marshpaw's eyes. She quickly disregarded it and pounced at the cat. He just barely got out of the way in time and she managed to leave a scratch on his leg. He then sat down on the ground, and meowed, "I don't want to fight you."

"Why, are you a coward?" Mistypaw hissed back.

The cat looked slightly taken aback by her rudeness.

"Mistypaw!" she heard Thunderquick's voice from across the clearing.

Mistypaw stood up abruptly. "I have to go," she mewed.

"Mistypaw, meet me at Four Tree's in two moonrises, please?" the cat asked hopefully.

"Very likely not," she answered while whisking away towards the sound of her mother's voice.

**Once again, this shortness bothers me. Behhehheh -me complaining to myself. Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Forbidden Secrets**

**Chapter 3**

Mistypaw quickly ran to find Thunderquick, forgetting all about the mystery cat. She found Thunderquick fighting side by side with Whitefur against three ShadowClan warriors. Two of the cats were fighting her mother and mentor, while the third stopped and took on Mistypaw. As that cat lunged at her she jumped into the fight in front of her and scratched the cat fighting her mother until he fled, yowling, into the trees.

Whitefur was still struggling under the other cat, and the cat Mistypaw had avoided attacked Thunderpelt. She bit the tail of the cat battling Whitefur to distract him, then helped her mentor to her paws while the cat was momentarily confused. _Stupid furball, Mistypaw thought._ Thunderquick was able to battle the cat she had been fighting away, and helped Mistypaw chase the other away. When she went fleeing, Whitefur collapsed to the ground, but Marshpaw appeared just in time to boost her up and help her stay stable.

Suddenly, everyone heard a yowl from the center of the battle, "Shadowclan, retreat."

Later that day Mistypaw stood outside Cherrytail's den, anxiously pacing back and forth. When Cherrytail stepped out, she asked, "Will she be okay?"

"Her wounds were deep. It is unfortunate to say, she might not," he answered.

A call then came from the clearing, "Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the the High Rock for a Clan meeting," yowled Fernstar. She waited for the cats to gather before continuing. "We are gathered beneath the High Rock to appoint two new warriors. Mistypaw, Marshpaw, come forward." She paused while they stepped forward. "Do you two promise to uphold and defend the Warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Marshpaw replied plainly.

"I do!" Mistypaw replied enthusiastically.

"Marshpaw, you will now be known as Marshheart. Starclan honors your strength and bravery. Mistypaw, you will be known as Mistybreath. Starclan honors your courage and loyalty as they accept you as full warriors of Thunderclan."

"Marshheart, Mistybreath!"

"Marshheart, Mistybreath!"

"Marshheart, Mistybreath!"

Then next morning, Mistybreath yawned as she woke up. She then realized, '_I slept during the vigil!_' Mistybreath then quickly snapped awake.

She had awaken by a cat that had poked her in the side. She guessed that it was Marshheart who had done that. She could just barely make out Cherrytail and Fernstar talking in the fog across the clearing. Fernstar indicated with her tail for Mistybreath to come over.

As she neared Cherrytail walked up to her.

"I am sorry. I tried everything I could do for her, but, Whitefur is dead."

**Poor Whitefur, never got a chance to shine in this story. What a shame... Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Forbidden Secrets  
Chapter 4**

It wasn't until the second evening after the battle that Mistybreath had remembered the gray and white ShadowClan tom from the battle. She decided that, even though she would be breaking the Warrior Code and that everything inside her screamed that it was a bad idea to go, she would go. She was curious as to the reason that the cat wanted to see her.

That night she snuck out of camp, and went to Fourtrees.

As soon as she had gone though the bushes into the clearing, she heard a whisper from the bushes, "Is that you Mistypaw?"

"I suppose," Mistybreath answered.

The cat from the battle stepped out, "You suppose?"

"It's Mistybreath now," she answered.

"Oh, well congratulations!" he mewed.

"You never told me you name," meowed Mistybreath.

"Oh, right. My name is Twitchtail," the cat, Twitchtail, answered.

"What exactly is the purpose of seeing me here?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, well..." Twitchtail stuttered.

"Yes?" Mistybreath felt she knew what might come next.

Twitchtail looked at the ground and said, "I like you."

Mistybreath laughed, "You don't even know me!"

"Well, I would like to at least," insisted Twitchtail.

She thought for a little before she answered, "Well, what you like to know about me?"

The tom looked surprised. "Umm," he thought

Mistybreath thought faster, "Let's start with you. What is your favorite thing to eat?"

"I like mice, and you?"

The she-cat thought for a moment, she had never chosen favorites out of her food. "I suppose I like squirrels most, or rabbits."

Twitchtail thought for a moment, "What is your favorite color?"

Mistybreath burst out laughing at that point, "What kind of a question is that?"

"The kind I ask cats like you."

Mistybreath thought for a little, this cat was interesting, "I'll think about that. Who are your parents?"

Twitchtail hesitated before answering, "Cloverclaw and Treefall."

Mistybreath thought for a moment. The names rung a bell, but what bell? It then hit her, "Weren't they the cats...?"

"Yes, they were killed by Darkstar himself. My mother was part WindClan, and he has this thing about WindClan, absolutly hates them. When he learned this, he killed her, right there in front of the whole Clan, to teach them a lesson. Treefall, my father, who was also deputy, tried to save her and Darkstar killed him also. He never even showed any sympathy!" he spat.

"I'm so sorry," Mistybreath mewed, licking the top of Twitchtail's head to try to comfort him. "I don't even know who my own father is, my mother, Thunderquick, refuses to tell me. All I know is that he is brown. When I was a kit, a fox killed my other siblings"

"That's unfortunate." Then Twitchtail thought, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you blue if both your parents are brown?"

Mistybreath thought for a moment, "That never occurred to me before, I'll have to ask. This may bother me now"

Twitchtail looked to the sky and saw the first lights of dawn appearing on the horizon. "It would be nice if you could tell me if you learn. It is getting to be sunrise, and we really must get back to our Clans."

She looked up and realized with a shock how late it was. "When shall we meet again?" she asked.

"Again?" Twitchtail meowed, surprised. "I suppose the gathering is in two days. We should meet there, and we can figure a time then."

"Okay, so we shall leave now?" asked Mistybreath.

"We shall."

"Goodbye Twitchtail," mewed Mistybreath.

"Goodbye, and my favorite color is blue."

"Like the sky?" asked Mistybreath.

"No, like you," replied Twitchtail.

Mistybreath ducked her head, then ran out, happy.

** Cloverclaw: Aw, that was sweet. He must have gotten that from you Treefall.**

** Treefall: I believe you used that on me before.**

** Cloverclaw: *thinks* Oh, so I have.**

** Twitchtail: Oh will you two give it a rest.**

** Cloverclaw and Treefall: NEVER!**

** Mistybreath: ^.^ I like those cats, they amuse me.**

** Twitchtail: *glare* I AM NOT AMUSING!**

** Mistybreath: Yes you are.**

** Twitchtail: *death glare***

** I love stories that end with random cats from the story talking/discussing something from the story, thought I'd try it. I like it. Ya, just random info, ignore my babbling. And see! I told you it'd get longer eventually! More length to come. Please review, I appreciate reviews! **


End file.
